


And I'm Never Letting You Go

by skamsnake



Series: Ziggy Stardust Series [8]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Come play, Comfort/Angst, Comforting Sander, Coming Untouched, Confessions, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Fluff and Smut, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, Light Bondage, Light Choking, Light Dom/sub, Lockdown chapter, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Powerbottom!Sander, Praise, Riding, Rimming, Robbe is too apparently, Sander is a baby dom, Semi-Public Sex, Stress Relief, Surprise daddy kink, Temperature Play, Train Sex, Wall Sex, and fairy lights, light humiliation kink, mentions of spanking, missing each other so much, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamsnake/pseuds/skamsnake
Summary: A (kinda coherent) story of Robbe and Sander‘s smutty adventures based on fun prompt fills, drabbles and oneshots
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Series: Ziggy Stardust Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528016
Comments: 45
Kudos: 1010





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been getting some AMAZING prompts from lovely thirsty anons on tumblr - and while some of them will go into fics, I can't possibly write all of them, so I decided to start this lil collection of smutty drabbles that has eventually turned into kind of a coherent story of Sander and Robbe's venture into the world of kink that I'll add to whenever I find time and inspiration - I hope you'll enjoy <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompt for the first chapter: "sander getting caught fingering himself by robbe..."

***

“ _Fuck_ ” Sander groans through gritted teeth as he rubs over that perfect spot again, two fingers deep to the second knuckle.

Robbe went to take a shower ten minutes ago with the announcement that he expects to need another one before bedtime, and Sander loves how confident he’s become, how well he knows his body now, knows what he wants, what he needs. Loves that he gets to be the one to give it to him.

And it’s the best fucking thing in the world too, feeling the pressure of Robbe’s thighs wrapped around him tightly, fingers buried deep in Sander's hair as he begs him to go faster, _harder_ . Or feeling the weight of Robbe on top of him, riding him like he was fucking _made_ for it, the way his head tilts back and his mouth falls open when he chases his release, free and beautiful and brave. 

It’s just, Sander wishes he was too. Brave enough to tell Robbe that he kinda wants it too. Wants to know how it feels to get pulled back by his hair and edged until he's begging to cum, wants to know how it feels to be full and fucked out, wants to know how _Robbe_ feels. Inside him. 

He starts thrusting harder against that spot, imagining it’s Robbe opening him up. Prepping him until he’s soft like putty in his hands. And he knows Robbe would give it to him in a heartbeat. He just lacks the courage to ask. Just like he lacks the courage to do so many things in life.

“Sander wha-” 

It takes Sander a moment to realize it’s actually Robbe’s voice and not a product of his brain’s fantasy of getting caught like this, a mix of embarrassment and relief washing over him like a tidal wave when he looks up at Robbe, a soft white towel wrapped around his waist and a confused smile on his lips.

“What- are you… are you- _fingering_ yourself?” Robbe asks, brows knitted together in a slight frown.

“Shit, I-” Sander jumps, a burning flush instantly spreading up his chest, hands frantically reaching for his boxers, “I’m- I… sorry”

“Hey” Robbe rushes to the bed, hands coming up to cup his face gently and the towel falls down in the proces, “Hey, don’t apologize. Don’t ever apologize for something like this” Robbe says softly and Sander melts into the touch. Into his words.

A moment passes between them as they sit in silence, Robbe’s thumb gently caressing Sander’s cheek.

“Is this… is this something you want?” he asks and Sander swallows hard and looks down, the words suddenly stuck in his throat. 

“I don’t… I don’t know- maybe? yeah” he says quietly, trying to pull back a bit but Robbe just holds his face, firm and calm. _Safe_.

“Why haven’t you told me?” Robbe is smiling. Sander can tell he is, even if he doesn’t dare look up at him.

“I don’t know, I thought you-” Sander breathes out, “You just always seemed to know what you wanted”

“I do know what I want” Robbe says confidently, eyes searching his “I want _you_. In any and every way I can get”

“Really?” Sander asks, finally finding the courage to look up at Robbe. At his boyfriend. At the best thing to ever happen to him.

“Always”

Robbe leans forward and waits, lets Sander take the lead and catch his lips in a kiss way too soft considering how hard they both are.

“Fuck” Sander sighs into Robbe’s mouth, “I can’t wait for you to fuck me” he chuckles breathlessly and Robbe giggles, gently rolling them both over and pushing Sander down into the mattress. 

“I guess I won’t be the only one needing another shower before bedtime.” 

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on the following two different (amazing) prompts:
> 
> "maybe Sander wants to ride Robbe or Robbe just can’t help himself and gets a bit rough (with Sander’s consent ofc)" 
> 
> "It’s R who says go harder, choke me, pull my hair I’m not going to break for gods sake. Terms of agreement: I’ll choke you but only if you let me take care of you after" with a little added teasing and dirty talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I def didn't expect to go so soft for bottom!Sander lmao but this was so much fun to write! Have some powerbottoming with added dirty talk and light choking *muah* 
> 
> Thank you to each and every angel anon sending me thirsty prompts and cute asks and checks in with me when life sucks, you're the absolute best! <3

***

“Slow down, slow down” 

Robbe is panting, breaths coming out in short huffs, hands grabbing at Sander’s hips to steady him, to get him to slow the _fuck_ down.

Robbe gets it now, okay.

At first he thought the whole thing was probably just hyped up and overrated. That the excitement about topping was a mere product of society’s pressure on men to be “masculine and dominant”, an illusion that would crumble and fall as soon as those same men actually _tried_ bottoming. Because how could anything match _that_. How could anything feel as good as it does when Sander’s on top of him, heavy and heaving for air to breathe, fucking him deep and true, slowly taking him apart and making him whole again, minute by minute, until he feels nothing but full and free. Fulfilled. 

It wasn’t until Sander had asked for it, shy and maybe even a little ashamed, admitted how much he wanted to feel Robbe like that too. Wasn’t until Robbe had agreed to try it and finally had Sander straddle him, eyes and mouths and fingers interlocked as Sander started to sink down onto him, slowly but surely and with a look on his face so beautiful and blissful Robbe had to bite the inside of his cheek to not come right there and then. 

He learned it the hard way, so to speak.

And it feels so fucking good to be inside Sander. To feel his body eager and tight around him, opening up to him warm and wet and _willing_ , swallowing him up like they were meant to always be connected like this.

And the _sounds_ Sander makes when he’s like this. 

Robbe’s always had a thing for Sander’s voice. The deep rumble at the back of his throat when he commands him to _“get on the bed”_ , the low groans when Robbe tightens around him deliberately to tease him at the edge he’s tethering to, the way he moans his name, hoarse and a little strained when he’s close. 

But the sounds Sander’s making right now, on top of him like this, riding him into oblivion, are nothing short of _divine_. 

“ _Fuuck_ you feel so good” Sander moans breathlessly, pushing himself up on his knees only to bounce back even harder onto his cock and Robbe feels his balls draw up tight, his cock pulsating inside Sander as he tries and fails to think about something _anything_ unsexy to last at least a little longer, _just a little longer._

It’s not always like this, though. Sometimes it’s all soft touches and endless kisses and just Sander needing to feel Robbe inside him, needing to know he’s not alone. Sometimes it’s all gentle and quiet and vulnerable. Other times it’s... _less_ so.

And Robbe loves it either way. One hundred percent, always, in every universe. But he’d lie, if he said he didn’t fucking _live_ for Sander taking charge like this, bossing him around, using him in whatever way he pleases to make himself feel good, almost like he couldn’t care less if Robbe comes too. 

In fact, sometimes when they’re like this, Robbe wouldn’t mind it if Sander didn’t allow him to come at _all_. 

“Fuck, baby” Sander chuckles and slows down a bit, “I could do this forever” he breathes out, replacing quick bounces with a persistent and pretty persuasive rolling of his hips that has Robbe gasping and grabbing at Sander’s shoulders, has him realizing with regret that he most definitely can _not_ do this forever. 

Sander smiles and leans down, almost like he can tell what Robbe is thinking, thumb and index finger framing Robbe’s jaw as he tilts his chin up for a soft kiss.

“You’re being so good for me” Sander whispers against his lips and Robbe swallows hard, feels a flush spread up his chest, just as instant as it is unexpected, at those words of praise and the firm pressure from Sander’s fingers on his skin and in a moment of sudden bravery and pure desperation, he closes his eyes and slides his hand down from Sander’s shoulders to his wrist, tightening the grip around it and dragging his hand a little lower, so instead his fingers are framing right above where his angel charm is resting at the dip of his throat.

“Yeah?” Robbe murmurs, eyes still closed as he feels his Adam’s apple bob against Sander’s thumb resting there, “ _How_ good?” 

Sander stills on top of him, and Robbe opens his eyes to meet Sander’s looking down at him in question, almost like they’re searching his face for a secret that Robbe didn’t know he was keeping. All he knows is, he’s never been more ready to tell it. 

“How _good_ do you want me to be?” Robbe squeezes Sander’s wrists momentarily and in return Sander applies light pressure to where his own fingers are touching Robbe’s throat.

Robbe shivers, a whine slipping out from the back of his throat that he barely recognizes as his own, feet pressing into the mattress for leverage as his hips buck up hard against Sander’s.

“Fuck” Sander moans, eyes and ass squeezing tightly in response and Robbe feels like he’s about to explode.

The pressure on his skin is barely even there yet, featherlight and delicate like the golden chain around his neck, not nearly enough to close off his airways and still it’s enough to set his heart racing and his blood rushing, small jabs of pleasure travelling through his entire body like an electric current.

“Oh you like that, huh?” Sander smirks, still applying light pressure on his throat as he leans in closer, foreheads touching lightly and nose brushing slowly over Robbe’s cheek and down into his hair until his mouth is pressed up against Robbe’s ear.

“You like it when I hold you down like this and take your cock” Sander whispers directly into Robbe’s ear, his voice raw and ragged, almost like a growl, lips sucking Robbe’s earlobe in between his teeth and Robbe gasps, thrusting faster and harder into Sander, feeling like he’s about to lose his goddamn _mind_.

“That’s it, baby, give it to me” Sander murmurs, sucking and licking at Robbe’s ear and in return Robbe _whimpers_ , his orgasm approaching at what feels like light speed and Sander pulls back slightly so he can watch Robbe’s face.

“Do you want me to press harder?” he asks and Robbe nods frantically, fingers scrambling for purchase in the sheets as he tries to lift his head up to press against his hand.

“Nuh-uh” Sander teases, pulling his hand back to relieve the pressure even further, much to Robbe’s dismay.

“Plea-” he tries, words failing him and Robbe falls back into the mattress, desperate and defeated.

“Use your words, Robin” Sander smiles encouragingly and Robbe feels like he’s melting into the mattress, limber and pliant. Completely soft and so fucking _hard_. 

“Yea- yes” Robbe moans breathlessly, “Please. Please just-”

“Please, what?” Sander holds his gaze, fingers drifting away from his skin again.

“Please just, fuck, please- please choke me. Sander-“ Robbe whimpers, the words falling from his mouth almost as if by their own will and Sander seems to take pity on him, both hands coming back to his throat and squeezing gently. Deliciously.

“Fuck I can feel you grow harder inside me” Sander moans, eyes rolling back in pleasure almost like it’s too much for him too and Robbe can’t hold back any longer, hips thrusting at a frantic pace, trembling like a leaf as he clings on to Sander, incoherent sounds streaming from his mouth.

“Aw you’re gonna come like this, aren’t you?” Sander coos, the silky softness of his voice a stark contrast to the way his hands and ass tightens around Robbe again. 

”Are you gonna come inside me while I choke you, baby?” Sander squeezes gently, for the briefest of moments blocking Robbe’s airways and it’s enough to hurl Robbe right over the edge with a silent scream.

Arching almost violently off of the bed, he feels his orgasm ripped out of him, radiating from where his cock is still buried inside Sander and through his entire body to soothing words of praise and love, leaving him breathless and bewildered while Sander rides out the ripples of his own orgasm, a protective hand coming up to cover Robbe’s eyes _cause they learned that the hard way too_ before Sander paints his chest and neck and chin in quick hot spurts of cum, collapsing on top him with a chuckle, pressing little kisses all over his face until Robbe is giggling too.

  
  


**

“Fuck that was…” Robbe sighs, staring up into the ceiling still a little dizzy as he catches his breath with the warm cloth and the cold bottle of water Sander got him after, "... _pheeew!_ " he adds, hands coming up to imitate an explosion around his head like so many times before.

“Chernobyl?” Sander snorts and they turn fully towards each other, Sander brushing a sweaty strand of hair away from Robbe’s forehead.

“Yeah, Chernobyl” Robbe smiles and pulls his boyfriend in for another kiss, “But the good kind.”

***


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sander: "Eh copyrights? I’m expecting something in return for my photo now"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually working on a different drabble for this next chapter but then Sander decided to be horny on main so
> 
> Btw, the 'Stardust for Bowie' is an actual star constellation registered by Brussels Studio and MIRA observatory in Belgium.
> 
> Please leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed and feel free to hit me up on tumblr with prompts or asks or just general thirst 😉😘

***

“And you’re teasing _me_ for thirst posting at _you?!_ ” Robbe giggles, brows raised in question as he waves his phone at Sander, “What’s _this_ then?” 

“Hmm?” Sander hums, pretending to look out the window at fast passing house and trees and fields even though it’s completely dark out now and all he can see is Robbe’s reflection in the window glass.

“Copyrights, I’m expecting something in return for my photo now?” Robbe reads his own words out loud and Sander glances at the phone screen, trying to remain unaffected.

“What?” he shrugs, lips curling into a mischievous smile, “I can’t read suddenly, I don’t know”

“You’re _memeing_ me now too?!” Robbe snorts, shaking his head adorably, “You sure you’re not gay?” 

“Well…” Sander turns, eyes finally meeting Robbe’s “I’m most definitely gay for _you_ ” he grins and Robbe sighs and rolls his eyes fondly at him.

They’d taken the train to Brussels and spent the afternoon there in the cool bright winter sun eating waffles and drinking coffee, going to one of Sander’s favorite art galleries and watching the sun to set over the city from Mont des Arts, waiting for it to get dark enough to take the bus to MIRA in Grimbergen. 

Sander had always wanted to go to the observatory one day to watch the star constellation from where it was originally registered. He’d just never imagined he would be standing there, holding his boyfriend’s hand. Never imagined he would be looking up at the beautiful lightning bolt beaming back at him from the dark blue sky, knowing that he wasn’t alone anymore. That Robbe would be right there watching it with him, filling his heart with gratefulness and his eyes with tears.

“How many Robbe and Sander’s are out there right now...” he whispered, squeezing Robbe’s hand, “...in distant galaxies looking up at this star constellation too?” 

“Infinite” Robbe smiled, leaning his head on Sander’s shoulder, “Although, considering spacetime and the theory of relativity and all that, it might really just be our old ass selves in the future, going back here over and over again” he chuckled.

“Don’t ruin the moment with math” Sander sighed, shoving at his shoulder softly.

“What, math is beautiful?” Robbe gasped in feigned offense, “Isn’t math beautiful?!”

 _"You’re_ beautiful” Sander smiled and silenced him with a kiss probably a little too passionate considering they were in public.

The woman working at the observatory had been kind though, handing him a tissue and offering them coffee with a warm smile. He wondered for a moment if it was standard procedure, then realized he probably wasn’t the first queer to cry at the sight of Stardust for Bowie and the memory of a man that had brought him back to life in the darkest of times. 

Much like the man sitting in the train seat across from him right now.

“So uhm, what can I _offer_...” Robbe murmurs, voice suddenly low, instantly bringing Sander back to the present moment, eyes locked on Robbe who’s smiling back at him way too innocently considering the suggestive biting of his bottom lip and the now shoeless toe teasing at the hem of his jeans, slowly moving up the inside of his lower leg.

“...in return for the photo, _Mr. Artist?_ ”

  
  


** 

“Let me just- lock _fuck_.. lock the door” Sander giggles breathlessly, fingers searching blindly for the lock behind him as all of Robbe’s weight is suddenly launched at him, soft mouth attacking his neck, small hands pushing eagerly up under his shirt.

“Yeah, I don’t care” Robbe murmurs into his skin and Sander has to fight to keep himself upright at Robbe’s sudden confidence, cocky and carefree.

“You sure this- is this a good idea, Ro- _ugnhh_ ” Sander groans as Robbe palms his hard cock through his jeans, his head falling back against the toilet door vibrating slightly with the movements of the train. 

“Shut up, we don’t have much time” 

Robbe is panting in between open-mouthed kisses, mouth and hands and _hopes_ searching downwards, lips pink and swollen from however many minutes of heavy making out, tongues tasting and licking and sucking like their lives depend on it. 

Sander’s lost track of time, and he’s about to lose his goddamn _mind_ too if Robbe doesn’t get his mouth on him right now, heart racing like a high speed train on its tracks, no going back, only ahead. 

_All the way or no way._

“R-Robbe..” he exhales heavily and forces his eyes open, not wanting to miss a single second of the sight of his boyfriend kneeling in front of him, eager fingers scrambling to unbutton his jeans and pull his cock out, wrapping his wet lips around the head, suckling like its a fucking _treat._

“F-fuck yes” he moans as Robbe sucks him further into his mouth, fingers pressing into his thighs to steady him through the rumble of the train. It’s sloppy and desperate and Sander has to press his hands up against the low ceiling to not fall over with how good it feels, has to bite the inside of his cheek to not spontaneously combust at the sight of Robbe pulling back slightly, looking up at him innocently as he slaps Sander’s painfully hard cock onto his tongue.

The train toilet booth is small and not very convenient nor particularly romantic, still Sander wouldn’t want to be anywhere else right now. There’s something about this, about seeing Robbe so eager and desperate, excited at the possibility of getting caught, something about timing his thrusts into Robbe’s wanton mouth to the motor rhythm, masking his moans in the noise of the tracks and the whistle, something about it is making every single nerve ending in his body light up, his skin burning with a sudden need to bury his fingers in Robbe’s hair and pull him closer. 

He does, instant regret washing over him as the train suddenly slows down making him lose his balance momentarily, brief and barely noticeable, but still enough to unintentionally push Robbe’s so far down on his cock he gags on it. A moment’s euphoria, almost like an eruption, short-lived and followed by instant remorse when he feels Robbe throat tighten helplessly around his cock.

“Shit, baby sorry I-“ Sander releases the grip in his hair as Robbe pulls back, sputtering and coughing, struggling to catch his breath. 

“ _Fuck_ ” Robbe breathes out and chuckles, wiping his mouth with the back of a hand and his eyes with the other.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

“Do that again” Robbe looks up at him through wet lashes then surges forward with renewed force, pushing himself as far down Sander’s cock as he can manage. 

“ _Unghh_ ” Sander groans, his brain deciding not to question Robbe on this, to just follow his lead, grabbing a hold of his hair again and thrusting into his mouth at a fast pace and Robbe hums in delight, gagging and swallowing and palming at his own cock now too and it feels like the train speeds up again, racing like the blood pumping through Sander’s veins, ripping through his body like a whiplash, rushing in his ears.

It didn’t though. In fact, the train slowed down even further, they just didn’t realize until a voice from the speaker cuts through the air like a razor.

_“Next stop is Antwerpen. Next stop, Antwerpen"_

“Fuck fuck fuck” Sander hisses, cursing his own luck as he reaches down to pull Robbe back on his feet.

“No, you’re gonna cum like this” Robbe states matter-of-factly, “I know you can” he brings a hand up to assist at the base of Sander’s cock and leans in again to lick and suck and swallow with new found confidence. 

“Kom” he murmurs around the shaft more than halfway inside his mouth, hand and tongue working him frantically and Sander whines at the back of his throat as he lets go of control at Robbe’s demand, fucking into the tight wet heat of his mouth.

“Allee, kom” Robbe purrs with his mouth full and it’s all Sander needs to be tipped off his tracks, crashing into imaginary cardboard boxes and coming harder than ever before, shooting straight down Robbe’s throat.

“Mmh” Robbe swallows and sighs satisfied, pushing himself back up on his feet and moving to open the toilet door, careless of whoever might be standing outside.

“I believe this is my stop” Robbe states, smiling mischievously at the sorry sight of his boyfriend completely wrecked, pants still pooling around his ankles and dick still throbbing in his hand. Robbe nods, smiling, quietly cracking the door open and leaving Sander with nothing but a blissful look on his face and literally seconds left to gather himself to the sound of a whisper.

“Pleasure doing business with you, sir.” 

***

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sander: "Exam failed"  
> You can find the "text" Robbe's referring to in this chapter [here](https://skamsnake.tumblr.com/post/190330152202/yesss-give-us-sander-punishing-robbe-for-failing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is inspired by two different prompts; Sander's thirst posting on IG (as per usual) and my dear friend Z's suggestion that Sander would definitely feed Robbe croissants while eating him out, and honestly I couldn't agree more?? 😏 The chapter also features a few nods to other amazing prompts like rimming (finallyyyy), nipple play, coming untouched and cum play, and it got ridiculously long and filthy (what else is new)
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think 🙏😘

***

Robbe jerks awake.

He’s alone in bed, his heart racing a mile a minute as he reaches over. Sighing with relief, he feels the imprint from Sander’s body in the sheets next to him still warm against his hand. He smiles and breathes in the well known scent of his boyfriend and the familiar smell of something else, something almost just as comforting

 _Coffee_.

Smiling to himself, he eye-rolls at his own paranoia and Sander’s obsessive relationship with coffee in the morning.

And really, Robbe knows he’s got nothing to worry about. Sander’s better now, _they’re_ better now. And even more so, they’re free and real now. Sander can speak openly about when he’s feeling down or anxious, and Robbe can speak up when he’s concerned. Or like, _hungry_. 

“Sand _eer_?” he calls out, _okay whines_ , then yawns and stretches on the bed. His toes peek out from under the duvet and he feels a delicious ache in his muscles. A delicious ache other places too. 

He knows it’s probably just his mind making a bigger deal of it than it actually is. Sander wasn’t _that_ rough with him last night. He snorts and reaches for his phone to pull up the text that had started it all. 

Letting his mind wander back to last night, he tries to recall the visual of Sander from last night. Seated right _there_ , in his chair, when Robbe finally entered his room, flushed and a little flustered from the intense bike ride home. Sander, on the other hand, perfectly calm and collected leaning back in his char, skillfully playing the role of the displeased teacher with his arms and legs crossed dismissively as his gaze traveled slowly up Robbe’s body, his heart and mind racing with anticipation. 

Anticipation from the way Sander's green eyes were assessing him, playfully judging him in just disdain. Anticipation for what he could see, out of the corner of his eye right next to Sander, neatly placed on top of a stack of Bowie records.

The vintage wooden ruler.

The one that Robbe had gotten him for his new three-point-perspective drawing class. Robbe had to bite his lip to fight back the filthy grin threatening to break out on his own lips, trying to stay in the role of the remorseful student, giddy with excitement at the prospect of maybe, _just maybe,_ Sander would actually use it on him this time and not just tease him with it.

“Mr. IJzermans” Sander had said in a serious tone, almost ceremoniously, “I’m very disappointed in you, young man.”

For a split second Robbe was brought back to the very first time Sander had called him that, _young man,_ dressed in full Sinterklaas costume, beard and all.

Then, Sander had reached for the ruler, balancing it carefully, beautifully, between his hands, _and_ _god does Robbe love those hands_. Sander send him a stern look.

“Take off your clothes”

“Y-yes” Robbe had stuttered, instantly growing hard at the instruction.

“Yes, what?”

“Uhm yes.. _sir_?” he smiled, tasting the word on his lips, feeling his dick jump in response and the flush spread further down his chest.

Robbe started to undress himself, _slowly cause that’s how Sander likes it,_ not stopping until he was completely naked in front of a fully clothed Sander, feeling a little exposed and _so fucking horny._

“Very good”

Sander got up from his chair, stepping into Robbe’s space. He had to take a deep breath, vibrating almost with how much he wanted Sander, all the tiny hairs on his body standing on end as if his skin itself was reaching out, starving for Sander’s touch. His teaching.

“I know you’re trying very hard to learn, Robin”

Sander gaze had softened slightly as he brought the tip of the ruler to Robbe’s cheek, slowly tracing the polished wood along his jaw to his chin. Tilting his head up with it, he had leaned in closer, lips only inches apart. Robbe had let out a shaky exhale, consciously telling himself to stay in character. Fight every instinct to push up on his tiptoes and attack his boyfriend’s lips. He still hadn't gotten the permission to do so.

“You understand this is for your own good?” Sander had said then, eyes locked on Robbe's.

Robbe had nodded eagerly, eyes slid shut with the titillating sensation of Sander’s breath teasing his lips. And in that moment, all self-control had abandoned him, only a split-second but long enough for him to lean up to kiss Sander, the ruler instantly catching his misstep, turning his face to the side. 

“Nuh-uh” Sander pulled back slightly, the ruler digging into that soft spot on his throat right next to his Adam’s apple.

“Training first, then rewards”

He continued to trace the ruler further down, over Robbe’s collarbone to his chest. The wooden edges of it felt smooth and sharp, _seductive,_ against his skin, making Robbe hiss as it encircled his left nipple.

“Will you be good for me?”

Robbe moaned out a _‘please, sir'_ before he could stop himself.

The ruler just continuing its path, bouncing off of his abs one by one as it moved further down his stomach, down along the trail of hair there. Making his breath hitch and his knees weak when it slipped in between his thighs only to trace teasingly back up over the soft skin of his balls. Ever so slowly up the length of his painfully hard cock, almost as if to tilt its imaginary chin up too. And for the briefest of moments, Robbe imagined the delicious pain it could provide him there some day. If he was lucky. 

“I wanna make you proud” Robbe said, a little more confident now, and bit his lip suggestively. Sander took a deep breath and swallowed hard, his arousal radiating off of him too.

“Oh I know you will” he smirked, gesturing with the ruler for Robbe to turn around.

“Now bend over”

** 

“Fresh croissants!” Sander announces gleefully in the hallway, ruthlessly yanking Robbe out of his trip down last night’s memory lane. He can’t help but smile anyway.

“What are you doing?” Robbe chuckles, pushing himself up on an elbow to see better, as Sander's head popping in through the door opening,

“Bringing you breakfast in bed” he states matter-of-factly, pushing the door open with his shoulder. Stepping inside in just a pair of tight black jeans, he kicks his shoes off, one hand balancing two steamy cups of coffee, the other occupied with a plate full of pastry.

“You keep whining about how you never got to eat those croissants, I can’t have that on me” 

Sander walks over and leaves the cups on the bedside table. Crawling in over Robbe on one hand, croissants in the other, he catches Robbe's lips in a kiss that tastes like toothpaste and Peaberry kona, _Robbe knows cause Sander likes to lecture on coffee too._

“So now you’re not getting out of bed until you have” Sander smiles against his lips.

“Yummy"Robbe hums into the kiss, carefully pulling him closer, cursing the duvet between them preventing him from wrapping his legs around Sander’s waist.

“Oh and a plate this time too, _fancy”_ he chuckles as Sander places the croissants right in front of him.

“Now be a good boy and eat your breakfast” Sander slides a cold hand under the duvet and up the inside of his thigh, making Robbe gasp. Sander just nods at the plate, and Robbe shakes his head at his boyfriend and takes a bite of one of the croissant.

“Good?” 

“Mmhh” he nods and licks his lips to catch the salty sweetness the fresh pastry leaves there, shivering slightly at the cool air slipping under when Sander lifts the duvet even more.

“What are you doing _now_?” Robbe speaks with his mouth full.

“Getting something yummy for myself” Sander smiles smugly and disappears under the sheets.

“Wait, wha- _Sander_?!” Robbe tilts his head to look, lifting the duvet just off enough to find Sander’s head popping up in between his naked legs.

“What, I’m hungry too?” Sander frowns, _pouts even_ , and turns his head to nibble teasingly at the inside of Robbe’s thigh.

“It tickles!” Robbe squirms and giggles, pushing at Sander’s shoulder with his free hand.

But Sander just stays there, the light biting quickly turning into gentle sucking and licking and Robbe can’t decide where he wants Sander’s mouth more, so he lets Sander decide, just leans back against the pillows and takes another bite of his croissant, awaiting Sander’s next move.

Sander seems to be in no rush though, focusing his full attention on Robbe’s inner thigh, alternating between soft kisses and hard sucking, licking wetly over the marks he’s definitely leaving there.

“I love it when you sleep naked” he murmurs against Robbe’s skin.

“You told me to, remember?” Robbe snorts, trying to conceal how much he actually loves it when Sander talks to him like this, _praises_ him.

“I know” Sander hums, “And I love it when you do as you’re told”

Sander's mouth traces a path further down, teeth grazing the flesh of Robbe's right cheek and he hisses, toes curling against the mattress.

“Still sore, baby?” Sander’s head pops back up from under the duvet, eyes a little concerned.

“Just a little” Robbe smiles, and he would run his fingers comfortingly through Sander's perfectly messy iceblond mane, and it if he wasn’t too busy balancing a plateful of pastries. If he wasn't too busy abating the hunger rapidly building in the pit of his stomach. Not for food, but for something just as edible.

“Aw" Sander coos, hands carefully holding Robbe thighs open under him, "Let me kiss it better, yeah?” 

“Yeah” Robbe exhales, ready to drop everything in his hands and just push Sander’s head back down there.

“Don’t forget to finish your breakfast” Sander reprimands as if reading his mind and dives back down when Robbe is about to object.

Then he feels it.

Sander tongue on his taint.

So warm and wet. Licking slowly up along the soft skin of his balls to the base of his cock, then starting anew, trailing tiny pathways up the sensitive skin there, teasing right above where Robbe needs it the most. 

“ _Fuuck_ ” Robbe moans, almost choking on the goddamn croissant.

He always kinda knew he was sensitive there, fingers easily finding their way down as if by their own will whenever he’d jerk off. Tentatively touching, massaging, carefully pressing from the outside against that invisible spot that's making sparks fly. It wasn’t until he met Sander though, he found out _how_ sensitive he actually is. How much better it is to have something press against that spot from the _inside_. Making those sparks fly like a fucking firecracker. 

Then, Sander stills.

“Sander, _please_ ” Robbe moans breathlessly, feeling Sander's tongue flat and full against the puckered skin there, nose nuzzling into the softness of his balls, breathing, _waiting_. 

And Robbe knows exactly what he’s waiting for. Knows Sander wants him to ask for it, _beg_ for it with his body. And even if Robbe is telling himself to keep it together, to not give in to Sander’s every whim, it takes less than a minute before he’s whimpering. Melting like putty in Sander's hands. Heels digging into the sheets, as his hips roll against his face, mewling and moaning for his mouth. His hole twitching for the tongue hovering just above it. 

“Please, _Sander_ , fucking give it to _me-ehhnnggg_ ” he whines, back arching off the bed as Sander’s tongue plunges into his hole without warning. An endless stream of filthy sounds fall from his mouth as he tries and fails to form any coherent sentences, instead opting for just _‘yes’_.

_Yes yes yes fuck yes._

Kicking the duvet all the way off, Robbe leaves behind the plate of unfinished croissants that his hand was miraculously still holding on to, knowing _hoping_ he might get punished later for not finishing his breakfast.

“You know-”

“ _No-_ ” Robbe whines when he feels Sander pull back way too soon, leaving him empty and aching.

“For real” Sander starts again. Curiously, like he just realized something important, his head popping back up from between his thighs comically, “You really do have the prettiest hole.”

He says it like he's stating a scientific fact.

“Sander, what the _hell_?!” Robbe squeals and covers his eyes, cringing at Sander’s confession.

“I mean it” Sander looks up, brows furrowed in a serious expression.

“Shut _up!_ ” Robbe giggles, blushing hard, feeling his hole clench and unclench close to where Sander’s thumbs are pressing into the flesh of his cheeks, holding him open.

“It’s just _so-_ “ Sander sighs, ignoring Robbe’s objections, gaze shifting between his face and his open thighs, “It's so tiny and sweet, and pink and so beautiful and just.. _mine”_ he groans, diving right back in, tongue lapping expertly at him, sending jolts of pleasure up Robbe's spine.

“And the _taste my god-_ ” Sander hums into him, licking and sucking on Robbe’s still sensitive rim, moaning loudly like he’s having the early summer’s very first ice cream.

“It’s just so- You know what, you should-” he pulls back again, and Robbe's so desperate he wants to _cry_.

Sander just grins, crawling back up between Robbe’s legs, lips and chin and cheeks glistening with spit. He rubs his nose along Robbe’s, and it’s too sweet a gesture for a situation this obscene, but Robbe can’t do anything but accept, _submit_ , throbbing with want. 

“Get ready to be  mindblown” Sander smirks, and Robbe feels like he's about to combust at the sight and the scent radiating off him. His own mouth slack and watering at the thought of Sander fucking his tongue inside it like it’s just another hole for him to take. 

As if reading his mind Sander leans down and sticks his tongue out. Close but not quite close enough. He licks across Robbe's trembling lips, just once, and Robbe gasps. Feeling so open and so desperate, moaning so loud that he barely recognizes himself when Sander finally thrusts his tongue inside, filling up his mouth and his entire _being_ with newfound desire. Sucking hard on Sander’s tongue, he takes in his own sweet tangy taste, perfectly complementing the hint of coffee and the pastry’s saltiness still lingering there. 

“Tastes amazing right?” Sander grins, licking along Robbe’s lower lip and placing a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Ooh but my coffee!” Sander bursts out suddenly, eyes seemingly catching sight of the two cups on the bedside table.

“I completely forgot!” he laughs, reaching over to grab one of them and take a sip of the hot liquid. That’s when Robbe realizes Sander’s jerking himself off too. His free hand fisting his thick hard cock right in front of Robbe, but still sipping coffee like it’s nothing. So shameless, so territorial that Robbe can do nothing but just lie there, breathless, speechless _._ Suddenly _fearless._

“Come on my hole” he whispers.

“What?” Sander looks down over the brink of the cup.

Robbe stills at his own admission, but he can’t for the _life_ of him stop now.

“Please, I want it” he whimpers, spreading his legs wider and Sander smiles smugly, calmly taking another sip of coffee. Slowly he places the cup back on the table, achingly slow, and leans down towards Robbe, still stroking himself.

Robbe tilts his head up, waiting, _wanting_ for Sander to kiss him, swallowing down a whine when Sander consciously misses his lips and decides to go directly for his left nipple instead.

“ _Ah ah_ _fuck”_ Robbe whines, when he feels Sander’s burning hot tongue encircling his sensitive nipple. Robbe's trembling fingers find purchase in Sander’s hair, pulling at it until Sander hisses too.

“That’s it, baby, so good” Sander moans and strokes himself faster, sucking harder and bringing Robbe right to the edge with him and within minutes Sander groans, almost _growls_ , out his orgasm into Robbe's skin, sitting back on his heels to direct his throbbing cock at Robbe’s hole, twitching with the sensation of hot cum splattering across his rim. 

Sander's fingers quickly find their way to catch it trickle down. “Fuck that’s so hot” he breathes out as he pushes it back inside, and Robbe is _shaking_ , tension building so rapidly in his body it feels like he’s about to fucking _explode_.

Robbe never realized he could get this close to come just from _this_ , just from a warm wet mouth on his nipples and cum-covered fingers in his ass, but Sander hasn’t even as much as _glanced_ at his dick yet and Robbe is already sweating, panting, _whining_ , thighs tensing around Sander’s waist, his rim clenching tightly around his fingers.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come too” Robbe realizes, surprising himself more than anything, reaching down to finally touch himself but Sander beats him to it.

“Nope” he slaps Robbe’s hand away, fingers still thrusting ruthlessly into the tight wet heat. He curls them slightly up to brush against his prostate, making Robbe arch off the bed, precome leaking all over himself.

“Sander, please _,_ I _need_ to come” Robbe whines, tears pressing behind his eyes out of sheer desperation.

“And you’re gonna come like this baby, on my fingers” Sander smiles warmly, looking up from where his fingers are still fucking into Robbe.

“But I _need-_ “

“Take it or leave it, baby”

"Sander!" Robbe reaches down again, too desperate to hear, too desperate _think_.

“Don’t.“

Sander warns, catching his wrist in a tight grip with his free hand, fingers curling mercilessly inside again, ruthlessly working Robbe’s prostate, massaging it. “Don’t make me tie you up, baby.” 

Instantly Robbe’s cries out, completely blindsided by his orgasm. It feels like it's pulled out of him, fucked out of him. Like a flash flood appearing out of nowhere, it's waves of pleasure crash over him again and again until he’s completely blissed out and breathless, defeated and thoroughly defiled, _delighted_ , and he can’t help but giggle, his cock still pulsating, dripping with cum where it lies helpless and untouched, spent and surprisingly satisfied.

“Mmhh” Sander moans, leaning down to lick the cum off Robbe’s belly and his softening cock before placing gentle kisses to Robbe’s lips, still trembling with laughter and the aftershocks of his orgasm.

 _He smiles, pressing a kiss to Robbe’s lips,_ _“Best_ _breakfast..."_ then another kiss to his nose, _“ever!”_

**

Robbe snakes an arm under Sander’s and pulls him closer to his chest.

Sander had announced they’d needed a nap and that he was going to be the little spoon and Robbe loves it, loves how small Sander feels in his arms like this.

“So uhm…” Robbe whispers into his hair, “uh.. that thing uhm.. that thing you said when-“

“About tying you up?” Sander murmurs sleepy, “That really got you going there huh?” 

“Ye- yeah” Robbe blushes, just as surprised that he even dared bring it up, “Do you think- I mean, is that something- could we-”

“You wanna try that sometime?” Sander asks, pulling Robbe's hand closer to his chest and kissing his knuckles.

“Yeah- I mean, only if it isn’t too much trouble?” Robbe bites his lip.

“Nothing’s too much trouble for you, baby.”

***

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone sending me filthy prompts and sweet messages ilyyyyy ❤️


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sander and Robbe celebrate Valentine's morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't supposed to write a Valentine's chapter, but then they decided to be all cute and domestic on main - and I just had to ruin it lmao with filthy smut and lovely thirsty prompts from tumblr, including wall sex, butt plugs and clingy needy Robbe BLESS
> 
> If you wanna read it with added insta-posts for reference, you can find it [here](https://skamsnake.tumblr.com/post/190864762539/valentine-knows-it-all) too.
> 
> Please leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed, it means everything! <3

***

“But why can’t I see it?!” Robbe giggles, clinging to Sander who just covers up the paper even more with his body.

“It’s a commission, Robbe” Sander says in a serious tone, gently pushing Robbe off him, “and I guaranteed the client absolute discretion” he continues, left hand coming up to caress Robbe’s cheek and Robbe pouts but melts into the touch, smiling when he feels the new ring on Sander’s finger against his skin. The one Robbe gave him this morning. The one that left Sander speechless as Robbe kissed first his knuckles and then the stray tear off his cheek. 

They’re sitting on a bench outside now and Robbe just wants to enjoy their overpriced to-go coffee and the very first spring sun on his face, _his boyfriend’s lips too,_ but Sander’s been working on this piece since they sat down, turning away whenever Robbe tried as much as _glance_ at it. 

“But it’s _Valentine’s_ Day!” Robbe whines, pawing at him, “I thought we were gonna celebrate _all_ day, not just tonight” 

“What was this morning, then?” Sander teases with a smug smile, not looking up from the paper.

Robbe blushes, shifting his weight a bit on the bench, happily recalling this early morning’s ‘celebration’ and the familiar feeling of waking up with Sander’s arm around his waist, chest pressed up against his back and Sander’s breath in his hair as he kissed his way up to Robbe’s earlobe, gently sucking it in between his teeth. Whispering a quiet _‘Morning Valentine'_ when Robbe stirred, sleep-warm and heavy, _horny_ , Sander lacing their fingers together as Robbe’s moved his hips in slow rolling movements back against him until neither of them could hold back anymore, until the world around them disappeared and all he could hear was Sander’s little _I love you’s_ and the incomprehensible sounds falling from his own mouth as Sander opened him up slow and steady and pushed inside, holding their hands against his heart as he fucked him deep and true until they were both trembling.

But that’s two hours ago now, and Robbe is getting impatient. He wanted to stay in bed, but Sander had insisted they went out for morning coffee and now he’s sitting on a bench near the coffee shop around the corner from the apartment waiting, _squirming_ , watching his boyfriend work, wearing his new ring and Robbe’s favorite shirt, _the one that’s perfectly soft against his face when he nuzzles into it_ , looking absolutely irresistible. 

“It’s so unfair” Robbe grunts.

“What, baby?” Sander murmurs, still occupied with the commission.

“That your client gets to have your hands on Valentine’s” Robbe pouts, arms crossed in feigned offense, “when they should be on _me_ ” 

“You’re impossible” Sander chuckles, reaching over to squeeze his knee.

“Impossibly cute, you mean” Robbe adds, catching his hand and moving it up his thigh a bit, “And hot”

“That too” Sander smiles, eyes still fixed on the paper.

“And… _tight_ ” Robbe says, smirking when he feels Sander stop next to him, eyes widening at Robbe’s words and sudden confidence.

“Robbe” Sander warns, can’t seem to hold back a smile though.

“But I am, though?” Robbe says, voice faltering slightly with sudden insecurity making Sander look up, “tight, I mean?” 

“Yes baby” Sander nods and smiles, “So tight.”

He leans in to catch Robbe’s lips in a soft kiss and Robbe whimpers when he feels Sander’s tongue slip into his mouth momentarily, mumbling against his lips.

“Why else would I make you wear that plug?” 

** 

“Easy, baby” Sander chuckles, placing a protective hand behind his head before Robbe slams his back up against the wall, pulling Sander with him through the door to the, _thankfully_ , empty apartment.

“But I don’t _wanna_ take it easy” Robbe whines, pushing Sander’s jacket down his shoulders, too desperate to get it all the way off before pulling him close again, moaning against his lips, “Just fuck me already”

“I will, baby” Sander breathes out, offering the full weight of his body against Robbe’s as he slides a knee in between his thighs, making Robbe moan and grind down onto him, the plug inside him prodding ruthlessly against his spot making him hot all over, chest heaving for a air to breathe and for Sander to take it out and fill him up again.

Sander had insisted they’d go for a walk in the morning sun with the promise that he would get to see the drawing later as a reward, and though Robbe was _dying_ he kinda loved it too, loved how the plug never gave him much of a break, making him harder with every move he made, every step he took, until he was clinging to Sander like his goddamn _life_ depended on it.

“ _Here_ ” Robbe is panting, kicking off his shoes, trembling fingers trying to unzip Sander, then himself, his own pants loose enough to kick right off but Sander’s jeans are too tight so he just pushes them half way down his thighs, “I want you to fuck me _here_ ” Robbe repeats, standing there in nothing but his shirt and socks.

“What, _here_? In the _hallway_?” Sander laughs, wide-eyed and probably wondering what had happened to his usual shy, sweet angel of a boyfriend.

“Yes, _now_.”

“But my shoes-“

“Keep them on” Robbe insists, sliding his hand down to wrap around the both of them.

“ _Fuck_ ” Sander moans, thrusting into Robbe’s small hand, lips crashing with his when he realizes what Robbe is actually suggesting, quickly kissing his way down to Robbe’s neck, sucking and licking there as he picks up Robbe in one swift move, hands reaching down to remove the plug and check that he’s still ready, warm and open and perfectly _wet_ and Robbe whines, wrapping his legs around Sander’s waist, grabbing fistfuls of ice blonde hair to cling onto.

“Come _on_ , Sander, get inside me” Robbe moans, tightening his legs around Sander, thankful for the first time in his life that he’s so tiny, small enough for Sander to just pick up and fuck against the wall. 

“Fuck, you feel good” Sander groans as he slips inside him with ease, instantly fucking him hard and fast, licking and sucking and _biting_ at Robbe’s flushed skin as his thrusts quickens, already tethering right at the edge.

And Robbe loves it. Loves being this close, clinging tightly to Sander as he takes him, _claims_ him, gaze drifting down over Sander’s shoulder catching sight of his boyfriend’s naked legs and dirty Doc Martens, his plump ass peeking out from under the hem of his leather jacket, loving the sight of his own legs hooked up high like this, socked feet bouncing with every thrust as Sander slams into him _‘harder’ — ‘faster’_ at Robbe’s command until he cries out his orgasm, shooting in between their burning hot bodies, his hole fluttering, _throbbing_ , around Sander until he comes too, growling his release into Robbe’s neck as he fucks into him one last time, using up the final strength in his body to carry Robbe to his room, sweating and giggling as they crash down on the bed.

**

“Stay still, I wanna get a Valentine selfie!” Sander smiles, still panting from the effort, pointing his camera at the both of them.

“Sander, we’re _disgusting!_ ” Robbe chuckles, eye-rolling at his boyfriend, “Your pants are still half way down your legs and there’s literally cum on my shirt”

“No one's gonna know but us” Sander smirks and tilts the camera up a bit to catch just their faces and Robbe’s beautiful hands in his hair.

“Now let me get my drawing pad” Sander sighs with a smile, pushing himself off the bed, “There’s something I want to show you” 

***

**  
  
  
  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbe and Sander missing and comforting each other during lockdown - and discovering a lil something while they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!  
> Wtfock literally out here saving lives (and killing us all over again) with cute lockdown content huh? Robbe being a sweet, shy baby and Sander horny on main as per usual, I'm LIVING! This is based on cute tumblr prompts asking for soft quarantined boyfriends missing each other and fluffy facetime sex feat. fairy lights - with a little surprise in there. Enjoy and stay safe babes!

***

“Hey cutie,” Sander’s face lights up the screen and Robbe smiles, trying to hide how much he wants to cry at the sight of his boyfriend on his phone, the only way he’s been able to see him for weeks now.

“How was your walk?” Robbe asks quietly from where he’s lying on his bed, fingers playing with the thin string of yellow fairy lights half wrapped around his naked shoulders like an improvised necklace, providing the only other light in his room, otherwise dark like his mind right now. 

It’s only been twenty-one days, and they’ve been facetiming countless times a day. Still, the quarantine is starting to wear on him. 

In the beginning it was fine, fun even, having a graffiti-framed Sander sit on the kitchen counter on his computer screen while Robbe experimented with cooking a new indian dish for his mom, or coming along for Sander’s lockdown walks or watching him work his vintage pottery kick wheel, trying and failing to not get turned on by his dirty fingers working the clay, smooth and pliant in his hands like they were in fact working Robbe’s body itself.

Still, he’s increasingly missing Sander’s touch, their morning kisses and midnight whispers, Sander’s arms around his waist when they shower together, Sander’s leg in between his own when they’re spooning.

“I can’t sleep,” Robbe pouts and Sander nods, expertly picking up on the change of mood, “I hate this.” 

“I know, baby, I hate it too,” Sander tilts his head and smiles, “But you’re doing great. And we have to keep it this way, you said it yourself. Besides, it’s over in a couple of weeks, it’s not the end of the world.” 

“You don’t know that!” Robbe bursts out, surprising even himself with how hard everything comes crashing down on him now, “We don’t know if it will be over in a week or three weeks or three months!” He hears his own voice crack at the thought of being separate for that long. 

He’s been so focused on staying strong for Sander, staying strong for his mom, that he hasn’t let himself feel the full extent of his own frustration. Until now. 

“Minute per minute, remember?” Sander smiles patiently.

“Fuck that,” Robbe grunts, turning over on his side and bringing the fairy lights and Sander’s comforting smile on the phone with him, “You’re not the one who-” Robbe stops himself, suddenly feeling tears press behind his eyes.

“What, baby?” 

“Nothing,” Robbe swallows hard, trying to hold himself together and not burst into tears.

“Robbe, baby, talk to me,” Sander says, his expression suddenly serious, “I know this whole situation fucking sucks but we need to be able to talk about it, it’s all we have right now.” 

“I know,” Robbe bites his lip, feeling it tremble between his teeth, “It’s just… I- I know I’m being silly and selfish-”

“Robbe, you’re the least selfish person I know.” 

“I just- I was finally happy, you know?” Robbe says, feeling a single tear slip out and trail from the corner of his eyes and over the brink of his nose, down his cheek, “All my life I’ve been- I don’t know, I- I was finally out and proud and all that shit, I have a _boyfriend_ now-”

“Damn hot one too.” 

“Shut up,” Robbe chuckles through the tears and Sander’s words, his deep ragged voice, his comforting smile, it’s all making Robbe feel a little lighter despite the heavy weight of the unknown pressing down on his chest.

“I just- I know this is completely different, and I know this is all for the best, I just can’t help but feel trapped? Like I can’t be fully myself, as if I’m back in the closet all over again, I know it’s stupid-”

“It’s not stupid,” Sander shakes his head, “I understand why you might feel that way right now, but you _are_ yourself Robbe, you _are_ out and I’m still your boyfriend when all this is over,” he smiles, “You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

“I know,” Robbe sniffles and smiles at the memory of the last time Sander said those words, wiping his face with the back of his hand, “I just miss you is all.”

“I miss you too,” Sander smiles, “So fucking much. I miss your touch, your curls, your soft lips-” 

“Nerd,” Robbe rolls his eyes but blushes just the same.

“I miss feeling the goosebumps on your skin when you get out of the shower, your wet hair between my fingers. I miss feeling you up through the towel... although I must admit your ass is pretty photogenic too-”

“Can you shut up?!” Robbe chuckles, pulling the duvet up over his head, whispering, “My mom’s right next door and you _know_ these walls are paper thin.”

A small silence passes between them and Robbe feels a new sense of intimacy with Sander, under the covers like this, the fairy lights glowing around them like tiny stars on their very own night sky. 

“How is she doing today, is she still okay?” Sander asks, a little hesitant, like he knows it’s still a sensitive subject.

“Yeah. I mean, I don’t think I’ve ever seen so much toilet paper in my entire life,” Robbe sighs, “and she won’t let me go to the pharmacy or the grocery store without a mask and gloves and hand sanitizer, but she’s fine. We’re not prepping for Doomsday yet, it’s not like my uncle is Donald Trump or anything.”

“Thank fuck.” 

“I know, _phew_ ,” Robbe whistles and smiles at the joke, feeling the tension in his body ease a little with every laugh they share, every breath. 

“That’s it!” Sander‘s face suddenly lights up.

“What is?”

“A Doomsday bunker, it’s genius!” 

Sander gets up and starts pacing the floor and Robbe can’t help but laugh, can’t help but miss him even more, loves how excited Sander can get about his ideas no matter how outrageous. 

“I’ll start building a supply! And then, _then_ if they extend the lockdown to several months then we’ll sneak away in my dad’s car and go to the beach house, just you and me, and we’ll just stay there until it’s all over!”

“You’re joking.” 

“I mean it,” Sander stops and looks at the screen, eyes fixed on Robbe’s, brows slightly furrowed, “ _Echt war._ Just the two of us.”

“Okay, sure,” Robbe shakes his head. 

Still, it feels like the wonder in Sander’s emerald eyes is seeping out through the screen, wrapping like a warm blanket around him, and Robbe imagines he is in fact under the blanket with him right now, covered in fairy lights too.

“And then what?” Robbe smiles.

“Then we unpack and fill the fridge and clean the house,” Sander rambles on, “and then we make the bed and eat croques and then I draw us a warm bath and-” 

“That bathtub was old as fuck, I’m not sure it could fit us both,” Robbe chuckles.

“Why it would have to, Mr. IJzermans,” Sander points a finger at him and continues in a solemn tone, “Hygiene, young man, it’s very important!” 

“Very important,” Robbe mimics, smiles as his brain summons up the image of the two of them in the tiny enameled cast iron tub, himself squeezed in between Sander’s legs because it’s the only way for them both to fit inside it, his head resting against Sander’s chest, listening to the beat of his heart.

“And then what?” Robbe whispers, smiling shyly.

“What?” Sander looks confused, still not catching onto Robbe’s lead.

“We’re in the bathtub and _then_ what?” Robbe insists, his shy smile slowly turning into a small smirk. 

“Oh,” Sander stops, his lips curling into a filthy grin too.

Sander bites the inside of his cheek as he considers Robbe’s request, tapping his index finger on his bottom lip like he’s pretending to be deep in thought when really he just likes to keep Robbe on edge. 

And Robbe waits impatiently, knows how good Sander is at this, at coming up with scenarios that makes it hard to think about anything else, makes it hard not to break out in a sweat, makes it hard for him not to blush, _squirm_ , makes him, well, _hard_.

“Then I’m gonna wash your hair,” Sander says then, interrupting Robbe’s line of thought, his tone slightly softer now, his gaze drifting a little like he’s seeing it before his own eyes, “and I’m using that shampoo you really like, the apricot one.”

“Mmhm,” Robbe nods, biting his lip now too, his free hand findings its way through fairy lights down to his pyjama pants, just brushing lightly over where his need for Sander is growing with increasing speed.

“Just gently soap you up, run my fingers through your curls and massage it into your hair, then rinse it out with warm water, and-” he stops, looking directly into the camera, “don’t worry I’ll make sure you won’t get any in your eyes.”

Robbe laughs, eyes searching Sander’s with gratitude, hoping he knows how much Robbe loves this, how much he appreciates the way Sander makes him laugh even through the hardest of times.

“Then you’re going to tilt your head up for a kiss, and I’m gonna make you wait for it, I’m going to run my hands all over your body, slowly, just feel how soft and warm and wet you are and then... when I’m sure you’re all nice and clean, only then- will I let you have it.”

“The kiss or…?” Robbe squirms, feeling a flush spread up his chest at the thought of Sander’s hands in his hair, brushing over his hard nipples, up his neck, up his inner thigh, his own hand still resting restless on the lining of his pyjamas, fighting against the increasing need to press down with more intention.

“Both?” Sander suggests and Robbe sighs, nuzzling into the pillow.

“Both is good,” he murmurs, hips pressing involuntarily up against his hand now as he breathes out a quiet whimper, “Fuck I miss you, Sander. I’m already hard just from this, it’s embarrassing,” he chuckles.

“Ju- _Just_ from this? Excuse me-” Sander huffs, brows raised in feigned offense, “Are you questioning my phone sex skills?!”

“Nee nee” Robbe smiles, “I just-”

“Challenge accepted!” Sander announces, stretching his neck to the sides like he’s warming up for some kind of imaginary battle, “Get on your hands and knees.”

“Wha-” Robbe frowns but feels his dick jump at the instruction.

“I said, get on your hands and knees,” Sander repeats in a stern voice and a brief silence passes between them, “I mean, if you want to-”

“No, no I want to, I want to,” Robbe clears his throat and quickly rolls over onto his stomach, still wrapped up in tiny glowing lights and pushes himself up on his hands and knees, placing the phone on the pillow so he can still see Sander in front of him, checking to make sure he’s still entirely covered by the duvet, blushing at his own eagerness.

“You look like an angel” Sander smiles at Robbe covered in lights and Robbe rolls his eyes at him, but secretly loves how Sander will just go soft for him, even if he’s rock hard.

“Now imagine we just got out of the bath and I’m carrying you to the bedroom.” 

“Carrying me, _really?_ ” Robbe chuckles, skeptical.

“Just go with it!” Sander insists, biting back a laugh, “I’ve carried you to the bedroom _okay_ , and I have you on the bed in front of me, all naked and beautiful. Are you naked now?” 

“Uh…” Robbe looks down at himself, his naked chest lit up by the lights and his pyjama pants, quickly pushing them down his thighs along with his boxers, enjoying the stretch of the elastic against his skin, “Sort of, yeah.”

“Good. So, you’re on the bed, your pretty head down and your even prettier ass up. And then, I’m gonna make you come on my tongue,” Sander states matter-of-factly and Robbe almost swallows his own tongue.

“You’re-“

“Yeah I’m gonna go to town on you,” Sander grins and Robbe has to grab a hold of the pillow under him to not immediately reach down and touch himself.

“I just wanna lick you all over, make you squirm and arch your back, push back onto my face. I wanna hear you moan and hiss when I suck a mark on your skin, and feel you tremble when fuck you open on my tongue. Damn I miss making out with your ass-“

“Sander, seriously-” Robbe whines, burying his face in the pillow with a mix of passionate longing and pure embarrassment, “You’re joking-”

“Do you see me laughing?” Sander says and Robbe pushes himself back up on his hands to see the pleased look on his boyfriend’s face, hoping the fairy lights won’t reveal how much he’s actually blushing right now.

“It’s the best fucking thing, Robbe,” Sander insist, eyes locked on Robbe with a sudden serious expression, “It feels _so_ good. To feel you relax and just open up to me, knowing you trust me with that. And your taste-” Sander groans as his eyes roll back in pleasure and Robbe shakes his head but still can’t help but smile.

“You taste so sweet and warm, baby. So hot and all fucking _mine_ ,” he grins and Robbe has to fight back a moan.

“And do you know what’s even better?” 

“No?” Robbe giggles, biting his bottom lip in anticipation.

“To feel how much you want it. How hard your cock gets, how your hole just _begs_ for it when I tease it with my tongue, maybe a finger if you’re lucky. It’s just so pretty and _tight_ and pink, my favorite color to be honest-”

“Sander,” Robbe groans, all shy and flustered, can almost _feel_ Sander’s tongue on him, rocking back and forth a little as he imagines Sander behind him, watching closely his body’s reaction to his every touch.

“What, don’t you like it when I talk dirty to you?” Sander teases.

“Mmhmm,” Robbe nods, breathless.

“Good. Cause that’s all I want, to make you feel good. You know that right?” Sander asks, his voice slightly softer now.

“I do,” Robbe nods.

“How are you feeling now? Are you touching yourself, baby?” Sander tilts his head and Robbe feels his cock throb between his open legs as if it’s been waiting for permission too.

“You haven’t said I could,” Robbe chuckles, shrugging.

“Such a good boy,” Sander nods, sending him a satisfied smile. “I’ll allow it.” 

As if by instinct, Robbe hand surges down to wrap around his straining cock and he lets out a shaky exhale. He squeezes gently at the base to ease some of the tension building so rapidly at the touch, at the thought of Sander’s touch, and he drops his head, feeling heat build in the glowing light as he imagines Sander slowly working him open with his tongue, his fingers, with the head of his cock, a quiet moan slipping out as he thumbs over his own slick head, recalling the feeling of Sander smooth and thick nudging against his rim, and he’s already so close, so close it’s embarrassing.

“How does that feel, baby?” Sander murmurs, and Robbe gets a fleeting thought, an idea, fueled by his own desperation pulsating between his thighs and a sudden urge to make Sander desperate right along with him. Panting, Robbe looks up at the screen and takes a deep breath to ground himself and build up the courage for what he’s planning to do.

“Feels so good...” he breathes a quiet whisper, “ _Daddy_.”

Sander’s mouth falls open and Robbe has to bite the inside of his cheek to not break out into a full smirk, feels his glowing skin break out into a sweat too at the thought of his words alone having such an effect on Sander.

“What did you just-” Sander stops, speechless, and for a moment Robbe worries he’s overstepped some unknown boundary, but only until he sees how Sander’s face lights up like the lights around him.

“Nothing,” Robbe giggles, a little proud, but curls in on himself shyly, hiding his face in his shoulder.

“Robbe,” Sander warns, and instantly Robbe feels himself grow harder at the tone, can’t deny how much he likes it when Sander gets dominant with him, taking back control, “You can’t just say that and pretend you don’t know how much you’re driving me wild. It’s rude.”

“I’m sorry,” Robbe grins.

“No you’re not,” Sander states calmly, clearly not in the mood to put Robbe in his place right now. Instead, he leans back against the graffiti wall behind him, eyes dark and lips slightly parted, he murmurs “Say it again, Robin.”

Robbe sucks his lower lip in between his teeth and hisses, feeling the burning flush spread further down his body leaving goosebumps in its wake, the strain of his thighs where he’s holding himself up on his knees, and just one hand, now a nice contrast to the softness of the lights and the inside of his palm wrapped around his throbbing cock, working it in quick, hot strokes as if to distract himself from this defining moment and the words he’s about to speak.

“Do you like it…” he starts, as innocent as he can manage, panting heavily, “Do you like it when I touch myself, Daddy?”

“Fuck,” Sander breathes out, head tilting back in what looks like painful pleasure, “Fuck yes, yes I do,” he moans and from the movements of the camera, Robbe can tell he’s started touching himself too, giving Robbe the courage to embrace this new found shared discovery.

“I miss feeling you inside me so bad, I feel so empty without you,” Robbe whimpers, feeling how his own words jolt through him like an electric current.

“Fuck, I miss being inside you so fucking much,” Sander moans, the muscles in his upper body and shoulders tense and straining, “I miss kissing up your spine and sucking on your ear as I wait for you to adjust to me. And that moment, baby, that moment when you ask me to move and I fuck into you and you go all soft in my hands, that moment when I know you really are all fucking mine, fuck... You’re mine, aren’t you, baby?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Robbe moans, speechless, breathless.

“And the _sounds_ you make when I find your spot, baby, so fucking filthy and gorgeous, I could listen to your little moans all day. It makes me wanna grab your hips and your hair and just fuck you senseless-”

“Please,” Robbe whimpers, his curls damp against his forehead, his knees slipping on the sheets under him as he fucks into his own hand, fairy lights flickering around him like starlight, “I’m so close, so close,” he whispers, panting, hoping that Sander will have mercy on him. 

“What do you say, baby?” Sander moans, his voice raw and ragged and Robbe can tell he’s too close himself to continue teasing him much longer.

“Can I cum, Daddy, _please?_ ” Robbe whines and feels his thighs tense, his hips stutter, his balls drawn up tight.

“Yes, baby, f-fuck,” Sander stutters, the phone shaking in his hand now, “Come for me, baby, come for Daddy.”

And there’s something about hearing it from Sander himself, how he’s letting Robbe know that he’s got him, that Sander will take care of him, something about the complete freedom and safety he feels with Sander like this that immediately catapults Robbe right over the edge, fisting his cock hard as he lets go and buries his face in glowing lights and soft pillows, hips fucking frantically onto his own hand as he cries out his release right next to the phone, to the sound of Sander’s loud groans and breathless ramblings of praise, _“That’s it baby, come for Daddy, so good, that’s my sweet boy, you’re doing so well, Daddy’s so proud.”_

  
  


**

  
  


“You really do look like an actual angel” Sander sighs softly, blinking at Robbe who’s pushed the fairly lights up over his head now, resting like a halo around his head. 

“Nerd,” Robbe yawns, still all blissed out and sated, not sure how much times has passed.

“You know” he says then, a fleeting shadow of sadness passing through him again, “in a parallel universe all of that, the beach house, the bath tub, everything, it actually happened,” he sighs, but something about lying here with Sander like this, warm and heavy, together even if they’re apart, reassures him that it’s gonna be okay. They’re gonna be okay. 

“It did. And it will, in every universe,” Sander reassures him, “We’ve got all the time in the world.”

“I know,” Robbe yawns again and chuckles, “I’m gonna pass out in three seconds, we should go to bed.”

“Hey Robbe?” Sander says quickly, as if he’s afraid Robbe would hang up without saying goodbye.

“Yes?”

“Can I- Sorry if this is weird, uhm…” 

“Weird?” Robbe smiles with his eyes closed, “Everything is weird these days.”

“I know. I just... Could you- I mean, do you mind maybe keeping the call on for a bit?” Sander says, suddenly a little shy, “It’s just- I don’t sleep well these days, and it always helps me relax to hear you sleep next to me… sorry if this is weird.”

“It’s not weird,” Robbe forces his sleep-heavy eyes open and smiles at the camera, wanting with all his heart to hug Sander right now, “It’s not weird at all. Like this?” he asks, laying on his side and clutching his phone in front of him. 

“That’s perfect,” Sander smiles and Robbe closes his eyes again, feels his breathing and his thoughts slow down, calm, heavy.

“Sander?” he asks sleepily and blinks his eyes open one final time.

“Mmh?” Sander hums softly in response.

“Ik hou van jou. That’s all that matters, right?” Robbe whispers, waiting for Sander’s response even if he never really doubted it.

“That’s all that matters,” Sander makes a kissy face at the screen and Robbe closes his eyes with a smile, letting himself drift off into sleep holding his boyfriend in his hand.

***

  
  



	7. The tie is blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbe and Sander together again after lockdown, enjoying some d/s play, light bondage and consensual orgasm denial.
> 
> Based on the prompts 'how do you think Robbe handles being tied up?' and 'what if robbe just sends sander nudes... Just to fuck with his mind, like sander is like doing something, in class once quaratine is over and those start again, and robbe is just.. sending him a nude... omg'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fun lil filthy drabble I posted over on [tumblr](https://skamsnake.tumblr.com/post/618763528273297408/the-tie-is-blue-15k-drabble-of-pure-filth-for) (check link for gif-visual) 😏
> 
> This chapter is slightly heavier d/s so just keep in mind that this is 100% safe, sane and consensual. They've discussed this kink thoroughly beforehand and have a safe word ❤️
> 
> Please leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed - it really means the world 🥰

***

“When will you stop _teasing mee_?” Robbe whines, after Sander pulls away from yet another almost-kiss.

“Stop?” Sander chuckles, tracing his thumb along Robbe’s cheek where his hand is cupping his face. 

“Trust me, I haven’t even _begun_ teasing you yet baby” he says and Robbe feels a flush spread down his chest at those words.

He pulls a little at the rope, wanting to feel the slight strain from his shoulders down to where his hands are tied behind his back. He’s naked from the waist down, perched on his knees on the bed, Sander’s free hand teasing at the hem of his t-shirt, pushing it up slightly to brush ever so lightly over his abs and Robbe holds his breath, tilting his hips up to meet him but Sander just withdraws the touch, drawing another whine from Robbe.

“What, baby?” Sander mimics Robbe’s pouting, moving his hand back down to Robbe’s knee, drawing little circles on the sensitive skin there.

“Nothing” Robbe groans and lowers his gaze.

“You sound almost angry” Sander chuckles, tilting Robbe’s chin up to meet his eyes, a slight frown across his forehead, “Do you feel you have the right to be?” 

“Nee” Robbe breathes out and bites his lip.

“Good” Sander smiles and tilts his head a bit, sliding his free hand further up his inner thigh and Robbe bites his lip harder, eyes roll back in pleasure as he feels the warmth of Sander’s palm against his flushed skin, inching closer to where he needs him the most, and Robbe gasps loudly as Sander cups his balls gently, his lips curling into a pleased smirk as he feels them full and heavy in his hand.

“P-Please” Robbe moans, already panting when he feels a single finger teasing up along his taint.

“Please?” Sander huffs out a laugh, “Please what?”

“Please just-” Robbe tilts his hips forward again, wordlessly willing Sander to ease in between his cheeks. “Please ju- _noo_ ” he cries out as Sander withdraws his hand yet again, and Robbe has to fight back the urge to beg, with words, with his _body_ , has to fight back the urge to crawl on his knees, chase the hand, the friction, _anything_ , lost sense of time and how long Sander’s tortured him like this today, having him sit with his knees spread and his hands tied, _waiting_ , half-naked and needy, watching helplessly as Sander read a paper for his art history class without as much as looking up at him _once_ , and when he finally did, it was just to instruct Robbe to turn around so he could check the sapphire blue shibari rope was still tight around his wrists.

 _“Sander”_ Robbe had tried, earning only a _“That’s sir to you”_ in return and the instruction to bend over and hold himself open while Sander continued to ignore him, sketching for his digital drawing class, all as a reminder that Robbe had brought this on himself.

Robbe mewls at the memory. He’s starting to get desperate, feeling a delicious throbbing in his thighs, _in his ass,_ equally embarrassed and aroused at how easy he is for Sander, how much his body _aches_ for him.

“Aw you’re desperate now, aren’t you baby boy?” Sander sees right through him as always, brushing a strand of hair away from Robbe’s face.

“Yes... sir” Robbe sighs and leans into the touch. 

“Good” Sander smirks, his hand curling around Robbe’s chin to cup his face again as his other hand comes up to Robbe’s lips, fingers slowly brushing over them, and Robbe swallows hard, always surprised at how sensitive his lips get when he’s like this, how quickly his mouth starts to water in anticipation, almost like Sander’s trained him for this. 

“Then show me how desperate you really are, baby” Sander coos and Robbe’s mouth immediately falls open, welcoming the two fingers that slip inside with ease, eagerly sucking them further into his mouth as if they were a treat.

He hums in delight, grateful to feel them fill his mouth up, trace along his tongue and tease at the entrance to his throat, licking expertly to slick up Sander’s fingers as best he can, enjoying the cool sensation whenever the edge of his lip or the tip of his tongue brush against Sander’s silver ring on his index finger. 

“That’s it baby, get them nice and wet” Sander praises and Robbe just hums and keeps licking Sander’s fingers, sloppy and wet, trying to push down a little further to show off, knowing Sander loves the feeling when he gags on his cock, loves the way Robbe’s own cock throbs too whenever he does so. 

“Easy easy” Sander huffs out a laugh, the hand cupping Robbe’s face now grabbing a firm hold of his chin as Sander withdraws his slicked up fingers, a string of saliva still connecting them to Robbe’s wet mouth.

Slowly Sander slides his hand back in between Robbe’s open thighs on the mattress and Robbe jolts forward in excitement, even though he should know by now he’s not off the hook yet. 

Still, he hopes Sander will give him something, _anything_ , to ease the burning tension building rapidly where Sander’s fingers are tapping gently, teasing, testing him, slowly easing just the tip of a finger inside and Robbe lets out a shaky exhale, thighs trembling slightly as he feels his whole body open up and melt into the touch, ready to swallow up whatever Sander is willing to give him.

Sander’s hand just stays there, resting on the mattress with the tip of a finger barely inside him and Robbe eyes fly open, flustered and thirsty in equal measure, searching Sander’s face for some sort of explanation but Sander just raises a brow at him.

“What are you waiting for?” he smirks, “Go ahead, fuck yourself baby”

“But it’s not-” 

“What, it’s not enough hm?” Sander teases, his voice still sweet like honey and Robbe wants to _drown_ in it, “Should’ve thought about that before you decided to play naughty” Sander adds and Robbe _whimpers_ , squirming on his knees, on the one hand aching for more than Sander’s fingertip, barely even breaching his rim, on the other hand knowing that if he complains too much he won’t get anything at all.

“Go on now, don’t keep me waiting” Sander instructs and Robbe squeezes his eyes shut and spreads his knees as wide as he can, feels heat spread up his neck as he grinds down in a sorry attempt to get more of Sander’s finger inside him. 

He knows he should feel embarrassed, and he _does a little_ when he’s like this, desperately grinding down and rolling his hips, wanting to savour any and every sensation, feel the tiny intrusion as much as he possibly can, conscious now of how desperate he must look, how pathetic he must sound, but the way Sander _looks_ at him when Robbe catches a glimpse through fluttering lashes, looks like he wants to straight up _eat_ him, the way Robbe can tell Sander is starting to get affected too, makes him feel confident giving up control like this. Proud even.

“God you’re sexy” Sander growls, his voice suddenly raw and his breath ragged, “Little slut” 

Robbe inhales sharply, heat spiking through his groin at that loving insult, and his hips start bouncing faster as if by their own will.

“Plea-“ he begs, breathless, fucking himself back down again and again, “M-more...”

“Now why would I give you more?” Sander teases, clearly more successful at holding himself together right now.

“Cause I’m- I’m..” Robbe bites back a sob, his whole body trembling with want.

“Because you’re what now?” Sander says, his words laced with an almost paternal impatience, “I can’t hear you very well-” 

“Cause I’m-” Robbe interrupts him, willing himself to open his eyes to meet Sander’s gaze “Cause I’m your pretty little slut”

“Yes you are” Sander hums and feeds him another finger as a reward and Robbe lets out a silent scream, breaths coming out in quick hot gasps as he feels his rim stretched just that bit more, a new wave of want crashing over him as he rides Sander’s fingers, wild and uninhibited, feeling like the deep blue hemp rope tight around his wrists is the only thing tying him to reality.

“Look at you...” Sander coos encouragingly, and Robbe hopes, thinks that _maybe_ , just maybe, _finally_ this is it-- 

“Look at you fucking yourself as if you’re allowed to cum” Sander snorts and withdraws his hand completely and Robbe _wails,_ his entire body falling forward with the loss, face buried into the mattress as he cries out the frustration he secretly loves so much.

“That’s what you get for sending Daddy nudes in class” Sander chuckles as he gets up from the bed, slapping Robbe hard across his exposed ass. 

“Now be good for me and roll over, so I can fuck your mouth” he murmurs and slaps his ass again, playfully and a little less painful this time, “Then I’ll _consider_ letting you cum next week.” 

  
  



	8. Will you lay down your armour (and be with me forever)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Robbe fingering a stressed out and a bit depressed Sander please???? Maybe an orgasm will help cheer his man up, lower his anxiety - something with Robbe only taking care of Sander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies!  
> I posted this drabble on tumblr a couple of days ago and I think it fits well with the dynamic in this fic (doms need care too 💖) so decided to post it here as well with a few adjustments, enjoy 💕

***

“Hey it’s okay” Robbe hushes, climbing back in bed behind Sander, who is lying on his side turned away from Robbe, and the rest of world.

“I just… can’t” he mutters, and Robbe’s heart aches at the way Sander clutches the pillow, the way he curls in on himself, his white hoodie pulled up like he’s trying to hide.

Yesterday, Robbe had told Sander about the impromptu garden party Jana had announced with less than a day’s notice, as soon as the restrictions allowed gatherings of more than 10 people. But he’d also noticed the subtle change in Sander the past couple of days prior to that, how an increasingly darker shadow had settled over his face, how he’d grown quieter, slept longer, eaten less, even moved slower. Robbe had suggested they’d skip the party, but Sander had insisted. So Robbe, a little hesitant, had agreed and gone out to buy beer and fresh yeast, and stayed up late to bake bread and prepare the salad after Sander went to sleep. 

Come morning he could barely open his eyes. 

“It’s okay. We don’t have to go” Robbe reassures, a tentative hand coming up to his shoulder and Sander flinches a little, almost like it’s painful to be touched. To be vulnerable like that.

Robbe knows what he needs, they’ve been through this before. And as much as it pains him to see Sander hurting like this, it’s a relief that he knows what to do now. It doesn’t scare him anymore when Sander sometimes wants to withdraw during lows, maybe even tries to push him away, because he knows all Sander really wants is for Robbe to stay close. Even if he can’t say it.

So he stays.

Just lies there next to him, calm, waiting for Sander to start relaxing into the touch, for him to be ready to let Robbe in again. 

Then Robbe pulls his own orange hoodie up and moves closer, not stopping until his chest is flush against Sander’s back, and slips an arm under his, pressing his hand against Sander’s rib cage, his heart racing a mile a minute against Robbe’s palm.

“We don’t have to do anything today” Robbe whispers, soft but firm, into the fabric of Sander’s shirt and Sander exhales heavily at that, almost like he’s been holding his breath all morning, contained it along with the pressure he’s put on himself to be excited for the party, the pressure he so often puts on himself to always be that fun and outgoing Sander he thinks everyone wants him to be, thinks they prefer. 

Robbe leans in, nosing at Sander’s temple, peeling the hoodie back the tiniest bit, just enough to kiss Sander’s hair.

“I’m here” he whispers and Sander swallows down a guttural sound, almost like he just got punched.

“It’s not-” he tries, chest clenched tight making him heave for air, “It’s not that I don’t want to.. It’s just- I just-” Sander’s voice breaks, his entire body tensing with the sob he’s holding back.

“Shh it’s okay” Robbe reassures, rubbing Sander’s chest in slow circles, “If you want to cry it’s okay, sometimes it helps-”

“I.. can’t” Sander groans through gritted teeth and squeezes his eyes shut, his body strung like a chord now, “I can’t do anything, Robbe. I can’t get out of bed, I can’t even fucking cry. There’s something completely wrong with me”

“There’s nothing wrong with you, Sander” Robbe says calmly, gently rocking Sander back and forth, pulling him closer still, “Sometimes we just need a little help letting go... remember?” 

The deep frown across Sander’s face softens a little at those words. He knows what Robbe is referring to, recognizes the words like they’re his own - because they _were_. Words he’s said to Robbe himself those darkened days, when years of bottled up shame would come creeping back into his mind even after months of being out and proud, like a ghost of the past overpowering him with sudden fear. Words he’s said to help Robbe loosen the tight grip that fear had held him in, peel it back layer by layer, until he was free again. 

“You’ve helped me so much, Sander. I want to help you too, if you’ll let me?” Robbe whispers and Sander bites his bottom lip, then nods quietly, eyes still squeezed shut.

“Good” Robbe kisses his cheek softly, then the corner of his brow, slipping his other hand under Sander to replace the one over his heart, freeing it to move down and wrap around Sander’s hand, currently curled tightly into a fist.

“You’re so tense, baby” Robbe whispers as he starts caressing Sander’s hand gently, “Breathe with me” he encourages, thumb lightly circling each of Sander’s knuckles, one by one, slow and steady like his breath, and he feels Sander release the grip slightly with each exhale they do together, easing into the touch little by little.

Robbe knows this too, recognizes these small signs of acceptance like they’re his own - because they were. Signs that Robbe would finally start opening up to the love and support Sander was offering him. Signs, now, that Sander is ready as well, ready to accept that sometimes he’ll need Robbe to take care of him too.

“So good” Robbe hums, tracing a small path up inside Sander’s hand to his wrist and squeezing it, a little tighter this time, feeling Sander’s breath catch at that, exhaling a little heavier when Robbe lets go and moves up to apply a similar pressure to Sander’s forearm, then to his upper arm, then his shoulder, Sander’s breath deepening with every applied and released pressure against his body.

“That’s it, minute by minute, right?” Robbe smiles and Sander sighs heavily, much like he did that day in the studio when he finally let Robbe see him in his most vulnerable, finally let Robbe hold him.

Robbe continues like this, one hand holding Sander in a firm embrace, the other roaming his body slowly, curious but calm, applying pressure and releasing it, down his back to his tailbone, then up around his hips, down the front of his thighs as far as he can reach, and Sander sighs with it, the frown across his face softening a little with every movement until finally he blinks open his eyes. 

“This is nice” Sander murmurs, voice still low but calmer now, his body soft and heavy in Robbe’s arms.

“You’re so strong, Sander. But you don’t have to always be strong ok?” Robbe whispers against his temple, still holding Sander close with one hand, the other resting heavy on his hip.

A small silence passes between them and Sander swallows hard, then nods silently.

“Tell me what you need, daddy” Robbe whispers.

“I’d… I’d like you to keep touching me” Sander squirms at his own admission, almost like he’s a little shy, “If that’s ok?”

“Of course” Robbe smiles, and his hand starts moving again, fingers teasing at the hem of Sander’s shirt. 

“Like this?” he asks, slowly slipping under the shirt to feel Sander’s skin warm and smooth against his palm as he traces it up along his spine and back down to rest on the small of his back.

“Or like this?” he asks again, brushing his thumb teasingly along the lining of Sander’s sweatpants, fingers digging into his hip when he realizes Sander’s wearing nothing underneath.

“Like _tha_ -t” Sander stutters, arching into the touch, subtle but unmistakable, and it’s every sign Robbe needs to ease his hand fully down under the waistband. 

“Good?” Robbe checks in again, palming gently at Sander’s naked ass, massaging first one cheek, perfectly rounded and plumb in his hand, then the other, noticing how Sander’s breath quickens, a bit shallower now, “Does that feel good, baby?” he asks again, wanting to make sure Sander’s still with him.

“Yeah… please don’t stop” Sander moans quietly, bending his knees to give better access, and Robbe slips his knee in between them from behind, spreading Sander’s legs a bit further. 

Sander lets out a sound from the back of his throat, something close to a whimper, and Robbe makes sure to still hold him tightly, even now that he’s half on his side, half on his front, both hips pressing down into the mattress.

He tries to keep his focus on Sander, on all the ways in which he wants to make Sander feel good, feel safe, tries to ignore all the ways in which this is making him burn with need too, hot and already half hard from having Sander soft like this, pliant in his hands.

“Just relax baby, I know what you need” Robbe breathes out, still palming at Sander’s ass, waiting for him to sign that he’s ready for more. 

“ _Yes_ , _fu-_ “ Sander sighs heavily, pushing back the tiniest bit against Robbe’s hand to tell him it’s okay, to tell him to go on. 

Slowly, Robbe slips a finger in between Sander’s cheeks, brushing lightly down along Sander’s taint, sighing with the softness of his skin against Robbe’s fingertip, then tracing back up to rest right over his hole.

Sander’s breath catches. 

“Does that feel good?” Robbe whispers, not moving his hand yet, and Sander whines quietly, nodding into the pillow.

“You make me feel so good, daddy” Robbe says, slowly circling his finger over the puckered skin there, tight and hot against his finger, “I want to make you feel good too”

“Y-Yes” Sander lets out shaky exhale, swallowing down a whimper when Robbe removes his hand momentarily to wet his fingers, only relaxing when it’s back where he needs it.

“We can always stop, ok?” Robbe ensures, “Anytime, just tell me-“

“Please don’t stop” Sander interrupts him, arching into the touch a little more, grabbing a hold of Robbe’s other hand and clutching it tightly, “Please don’t let go of me”

“I’m never letting you go” Robbe promises, holding Sander close as he starts moving his hand again, fingers now wet with spit and slowly circling Sander’s rim, tapping it gently, not applying any pressure yet and still the tight muscle softens a little at the touch.

Robbe slicks up his fingers again, and this time Sander’s body meets him halfway, seeking the touch, starving for the small intrusion he knows opens up a world of pleasure he rarely allows himself.

“Breathe with me, Sander” Robbe encourages and Sander eases at his words, still wound up and tight but starting to let pleasure in again, starting to trust himself with it.

When the tip of Robbe’s finger finally breaches him, Sander is already shaking with pleasure, resisting the urge to reject the love he doesn’t feel like he deserves, and instead accept that Robbe wants him regardless. All of him.

“Robbe…”

“I know” Robbe whispers, hand moving slow and steady, gently opening Sander up and he’s already close, body begging for release, for the _relief_ it is to know that he is loved, something he subconsciously denied himself until Robbe came into his life and opened his heart. 

“Fuck I’m close” Sander moans, hips grinding into the mattress as Robbe continues fingering him, kissing his cheek, his temple.

“That’s it baby, just let go” Robbe coos, body moving with Sander’s almost fully under him now, “I’m here” 

And that’s all Sander needs to know, to feel safe enough to let go and release everything he’s been holding for days, for lifetimes, body trembling with sobs and aftershocks of his orgasm under the weight of Robbe’s warm embrace, one that will always make him feel wrapped in love and care.

**

“Can we stay in and just play video games?” Sander looks up from where he’s curled into Robbe chest, flushed and sweet, fingers playing with his angel pendant.

“Of course, anything for you” Robbe smiles down at him, kissing his forehead.

“I like to watch you get all grumpy and cute when you lose”

“Excuse me?!” Robbe gasps in feigned offense, pulling back to meet his gaze, “What do you mean, _lose_ , I never-“

“Whoa wow, careful” Sander raises a hand in defense, eyes wide but glinting with that spark Robbe knows so well, the one he’s missed for days, “I’m very vulnerable right now? Can’t you see I’m _crying_?”

“Jerk” Robbe grunts, though can’t help but smile.

“A _vulnerable_ jerk, Robbe” Sander frowns, his lips curling into a smile and Robbe softens at that, at how beautiful his boyfriend is when he smiles, how much he’s missed it these past days. 

Leaning down to press a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth, Robbe whines as Sander turns and catches his lips in a deep kiss that leaves them both breathless.

“ _My_ jerk.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm skamsnake on tumblr - come play ❤️


End file.
